warrockweaponsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sniper Weapons
The sniper class provides far away protection for you and other troops,mostly used in the bigger maps with long views.Sniper Rifles are long range accurate rifles used for sniping people. Of course all Sniper rifles have a scope x2,except for the assault like AUG which is x1.All rifles exept the Aug have 100% damage to the head. '-M24' Ammo: 5 x 5/F2P/Level 1/Default 80% Chest Damage,90% Accuracy with calculating bullet drop. The default starting sniper rifle. This gun is very weak in power, but will do as a sniper gun since as a sniper you should only go for headshots anyways.To perform a headshot with this gun, the crosshair should be slightly above the targets head because of wonderful bullet drop. If you really learn this drop you will be performing crazy shots. For example when people are ducking behind a wall on Marien’s Niu sniper tower and you are 100% sure they are there, often times this gun, when aimed above the person’s head will kill them ,if the person ‘s head is slightly close to the top edge of the wall.The bullet drop is huge and the velocity is very low, so your bullet can take almost 1 second to reach its target at 300m, and will be 3m below it.This gun has the 2nd best accuracy in the game,Awm 1st. '-SSG' Ammo: 10 x 3/F2P/Level 1/Price: 7 Days 4500 Dinar, 30 Days 12000 Dinar 80% Chest Damage,87% Accuracy. This gun is alright for the sniper not ready for the Awm or Psg.Although of crazy bullet spread,often times you will find yourself aiming at the head and you will miss.I suggest sticking with the m24 till you can get the Psg or Awm. '-PSG1' Ammo: 5 x 5/Premium/Level 11/Price: 30 Days 16000 Dinar 100% Chest Damage(if bug is in effect) otherwise 90%,92% Accuracy. "The PSG's accuracy is fine; it's just when you keep popping off shot after shot, it decreases due to settling time."-Alexowns." Although when the bullet hits your opponents body in the chest, often times you will perform a 1-hit kill because of the 1-hit-kill-heart-bug.The game programmers can’t find this glitch yet so they decided to make its accuracy worse. This is one of the best rifles used for Cqc. "The PSG's accuracy is fine; it's just when you keep popping off shot after shot, it decreases due to settling time."-Alexowns. '-AWM' Ammo: 5 x 5/Premium/Level 16/Retail 80% Chest Damage, 100% Accuracy. Gun:Sniper/Price: 30 Days 29000 Dinar The Artic Warfare Magnum is the most accurate gun in the game with the highest bullet range.This sniper rifle is great for bg and uo maps,because of the high distances.If you like to wait out your opponent and perfrom a 1-hit kill with the headshot,it is strongly advised you get this gun.When people hit level 16 and buy this gun,most cqc'ers are let down by the effectivness of it compared to its highest price range. '-AUG' 32% chest,56% head,accuracy over 70%,speed 55%. Ammo: 30 x 5/F2P/3rd Slot/Lev:1/Price: 7 Days 4500 Dinar, 30 Days 15000 Dinar This gun is capable of fully automatic fire.Not really considered a sniper rifle by most troops because it handles like an assault gun.Although this gun lacks a crosshair when not scoped in.Beginner players will find it very hard to aim with this gun.Some people make little cross-hairs of their own and put it op on the computer screen.This is one of the other gun mostly used by F2pers because of it's good accuracy,range and damage.Same damage as an m60 with less bullets and a scope.Great combo if you own an AWM retail,it's like having an assault and sniping gun on the same character.Since it lacks a crosshair,just get a little piece of tape or paper and make your own,some people might say that it is nubby,but they're the ones mostly dying from it. '-BARRET' Ammo: 5 x 3/Premium/3rdSlot/Barret Demonstration Vid *CLICK ME* 100% Chest Damage,100% Accuracy,(Must wait atleast 5secs after each shot). This outstanding rifle is able to take out both human and vehicle targets.Such as Humvees and other light vehicles.Players like to use this gun in the Pargona maps because of all the light helis flying in the air.This gun will take them out very fast although you do need great aim and sniper instincts.It kills pilot from behind the wheel(IF you're scoped at a heli or a jet and see a person coming to it,scope in 2 times into the window where the pilot sits and hopefully you'll get a headshot or 1-Hit lucky kill.This gun has the 1-Shot kill that will work when applied to the chest,just like the Psg,although with this gun it's not a bug).To fire this weapon you have to be in full prone position.If you don't know if this gun is worth is money in the marketplace,then ask yourself how much you snipe and if you like playing vehicle filled maps. Make sure you're well concealed when firing this gun,it's muzzle flash is biggest,meaning it's easier to spot you when looking at your direction. AW50 The AW50 is a 50 cal sniper rifle. It will shoot through light armored vehicles and vehicle glass. 1 shot to head or chest kills. Very nice accuracy and almost no settle time. Accuracy of the AI-Aw, settle of the m24, Strength of the Barret.